COINCIDÊNCIA
by kristal farrelly
Summary: sheamus e aj se encontram no cinema por coincidência ou uma ajudinha amiga?


**Coincidência **

Era mais um dia de sol em tampa, florida e Drew resolveu ir ao cinema, mas ele não ia desacompanhado então convidou seu melhor amigo e colega de trabalho Stephen. Eles sempre foram amigos e isso dava Drew á liberdade de encher a paciência de Stephen à-vontade e ele não ia soca-lo até sangrar.

Drew entrou com seu carro na garagem da casa de Stephen já era quase duas horas da tarde e Stephen provavelmente estaria na academia exercitando o ombro machucado. Drew foi até a porta e entrou sem nem avisar ele já tinha telefonado e informado sua visita e se deparou com Stephen sentado no sofá pesquisando em seu notebook sobre algo muito interessante pelo jeito que ele estava olhando pra tela.

"o que é tão interessante assim?" Drew perguntou e Stephen se assustou ao ouvir a voz de seu amigo rapidamente fechou o notebook e colocou em cima da mesa de centro em frente a ele.

"oi cara, eu não vi você ai." Stephen disse se sentando direito no sofá.

"tá tudo bem?" Drew achou meio estranho o comportamento de Stephen.

"sim, esta tudo ótimo." Stephen disse dando um abraço viril no seu amigo.

"o que estava vendo, não é pornografia não é?" Drew perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Stephen ficou chocado.

"claro que não, quantos anos você acha que eu tenho e eu prefiro a coisa real." Ele Disse sorrindo.

"então o que estava vendo?" ele perguntou novamente se sentando no sofá e se recostando.

"nada. Então o que quer comigo." Stephen perguntou ao amigo.

"bem, eu estou entediado e estava pensado em ir ao cinema, mas a Ana estava ocupada no trabalho e eu não quero ir sozinho. Então eu pergunto quer ir ao cinema?" Drew respondeu colocando as mãos trás da cabeça.

"e por que tem que ser eu, por que não vai ao cinema outro dia com sua namorada?" Stephen perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas. Drew e Ana estão namorando por cinco anos o relacionamento mais longo que Drew teve Stephen diria.

"porque eu quero ir hoje e você vai comigo, eu não aceito não como resposta." Drew respondeu com ar superior.

"tudo bem eu vou." Stephen disse já sabendo que não tinha como ganhar essa, quando Drew queria uma coisa ele enchia a paciência de qualquer um e conseguia o que queria então Stephen nem tentar.

"eu vou me arrumar e já volto." Stephen disse subindo as escadas para seu quarto.

Enquanto isso Drew deu uma ultima olha pra ver se Stephen tinha ido mesmo e quando percebeu que estava sozinho na sala de estar pegou o notebook e olhou o que seu amigo estava olhando ele ficou um pouco confuso com que viu, mas quando se tratava de Stephen ele preferia não ariscar. Então ele estava interessado nela? Por que não ajudar? Drew fechou o notebook e colocou de volta na mesa de centro e pegou o celular discando um numero, ele se levantou do sofá e saiu pela porta do fundo da casa de Stephen pra os fundos onde tinha uma piscina enorme então Drew decidiu sentar em umas das espreguiçadeiras e para falar ao telefone.

"oi, então eu estava querendo ir ao cinema e a Ana esta no trabalho ai eu ligue para te perguntar se você gostaria de ir comigo e um amigo?" Drew perguntou para pessoa do outro lado da linha.

"claro. Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo." Respondeu a pessoa.

"ok, me encontre no cinema perto da casa do Stephen." Drew disse.

"o Stephen é seu amigo?" veio á pergunta do outro lado.

"sim, por quê?" Drew perguntou franzindo a testa mesmo que a pessoa do outro lado não podia ver.

"por que isso é ótimo, te encontro lá," Respondeu a pessoa e desligou.

Poucos minutos Stephen veio pela porta vestido com calça preta, camisa preta, colete preto e cabelo espetado.

"eu estou pronto, vamos?" Stephen perguntou da porta, mas franzido a testa por que Drew veio pra fora, dentro da casa estava muito mais agradavelmente fresco devido ao ar-condicionado e não tinha o sol escaldante que tinha lá fora.

"claro." Drew respondeu se levantando, eles foram pra garagem e entraram no SUV de Stephen e se dirigiram para o cinema.

Quando eles chegaram ao cinema eles foram para bilheteria, Drew tinha que fazer Stephen ir compra pipoca se não ia adiantar nada ter ligado praquela pessoa.

"que tal você ir compra pipoca enquanto eu compro os bilhetes para o filme?" Drew perguntou pra Stephen que não parecia nem um pouco feliz em estar lá e sem saber que filme ia assistir desde que Drew começou a namorar também começo a assistir os filmes estranhos e quando digo estranhos quero dizer românticos ou comédia-romântica coisas que ele nunca assistiu.

Stephen saiu em direção á lanchonete do cinema quando passo pela porta viu que a fila não era grande então aproveitou para ser rápido. Quando estava pestes á entrar na fila uma pequena morena que entro na sua frente, ele franziu a testa e começou a protestar e a morena se virou.

"sinto muito, se importa se eu ficar aqui?" ela olhou pra cima e sorriu pra ele.

"claro, eu não vi que era você april." Stephen disse olhando para pequena mulher diante dele.

"O Drew me convidou pra vir ao cinema com ele e um amigo, que eu acho que é você." Ela disse ainda com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. april sempre foi curiosa sopre o irlandês tinha algo nele que era misterioso e deixava april excitada e hoje ela ia matar sua curiosidade ela tinha se não ia morrer. Desde que ganho o cinturão ela cismou que queria ele e não ia sossegar enquanto não tivesse ele nem que seja só por uma noite.

"serio, o Drew te convidou?" Stephen perguntou sarcasmo, mas não foi percebido por April.

"sim, você não sabia?" ela perguntou quando percebeu que a fila estava andando e Stephen também ela colocou o bumbum um pouco pra cima e então quando Stephen foi pra frente com ela paro e seu bumbum colidiu com a virilha dele, ela podia sentir que ele era grande e ela sentiu começar a desejar ele.

"sinto muito." Ela disse com o tom de voz provocante. Ela pode não ter percebido, mas ele estava ficando ereto e ela falando com essa voz provocante estava deixando louco. Stephen começou a ficar atraído por ela quando a viu brilhar em uma luta e sem um namorado no canto do ringue, isso de alguma forma a deixou mais bonita, sexy e menos louca, mas não totalmente normal a sua loucura meio que excitava ele.

"tudo bem, não se preocupe." Stephen disse disfarçando pra ela não ver como o afetou sexualmente e ele teve que se controlar pra não agarrar ele ali mesmo e leva-la para o banheiro e transar com ele até que ela não conseguisse andar mais.

"escuta April, você tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje a noite?" ele perguntou sem jeito.

"não, por quê?" ela perguntou fingindo não saber o que ia acontecer depois.

"eu queria saber se aceita sair comigo, então você aceita?" ele perguntou.

"claro, seria um prazer." Ela respondeu sorrindo, mas por dentro ela estava saltitando como uma criança quando ganha o que queria no natal. Ela pode não ser criança e pode não ser natal. Mas ela ia ter o que queria.

Logo chegou a vez dela de fazer seu pedido quando ela terminou de pedir e pegou sua pipoca e refrigerante esperou Stephen e depois foram encontrar Drew na bilheteria pra irem assistir o filme.

Depois que o filme acabou, Drew e Stephen foram gentis o suficiente para levar April pra casa. Agora eles estavam indo pra casa de Stephen.

"você viu não é?" Stephen perguntou a Drew do banco do motorista. Drew só poderia ter convidado ela se ele tivesse vistam, eles não eram como amigos que se viam todos os dias o máximo era um oi, olá ou um aceno de cabeça fora isso nada mais.

"viu o que?" Drew perguntou inocente.

"o que eu estava pesquisando quando chegou e quando eu fui me arrumar você viu." Stephen acusou o amigo.

"eu não sei do que você esta falando, com todo esse tempo de amizade pensei que já me conhecia." Drew respondeu sem fazendo de ofendido.

"é exatamente por que eu te conheço que estou perguntand única maneira que ela iria aparece no mesmo cinema que nós e na mesma hora." Stephen perguntou estacionando o carro na garagem de sua casa.

"tudo bem, eu vi, mas porque estava pesquisando sobre ela?" Drew perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha para seu amigo quando eles entrando pela porta da casa.

"eu apenas fiquei curioso." Stephen disse simplesmente. Mas era verdade ele estava curioso sobre ela principalmente quando se tronou campeã, é claro que ele sempre a achou bonita charmosa, interessante e louca, mas agora ele estava atraído por ela.

"Ah, curioso né?" Drew perguntou sarcasticamente com sorriso de canto de boca e Stephen assentiu com o mesmo sorriso.

"mas obrigado cara, isso me deu a coragem e chance de convida-la pra um encontro." Stephen disse sorrindo que surpreendeu Drew normalmente Stephen só sai com uma garota por sexo e se fosse só por sexo ele já teria saído com ela á muito tempo, isso não era só um encontro era mais.

"de nada." Drew disse sorrindo para seu melhor amigo feliz e orgulhoso pelo que fez.

"tudo bem, agora adeus eu tenho que arrumar tudo antes das nove." Stephen disse quando subiu as escadas e disse tchau para Drew que saiu pela porta e deixou Stephen preparar tudo.

Abril esta terminando de se arrumar quando a campainha ela se atrapalho com o batom e foi abrir a porta que revelou um Stephen muito lindo com calça jeans, camisa branca, colete preto e o cabelo caído contra a testa. Ele estava tão lindo que ela queria agarra-lo e beija-lo ali mesmo, mas se conteve ela sabia que ele tinha preparado um jantar e ela não queria estragar isso.

"oi." Ela disse com um sorriso largo claramente feliz em vê-lo.

"oi, você esta pronta?" ele perguntou sorrindo pra ela.

"sim." ela respondeu.

"então vamos?" ele perguntou e ela assentiu. Ele a guiou até o carro e abril a porta pra ele como um perfeito cavaleiro que era e recebeu um pequeno obrigado dela.

"então o que você tem planejado?" ela perguntou sorrindo pra ele.

"é uma surpresa que eu espero que você goste, mas vai tem que esperar pra ver." Ele disse sorrindo com orgulho ele tinha feito uma coisa muito bonita na opinião dele e tenha quase certeza que ela ia gostar.

Quando chegaram, ele a acompanhou até a porta e a levou para o jardim onde tinha uma mesa de jantar em frente á piscina que estava rodeada de pequenas luzes que estava nos arbustos criou um momento de conto de fadas.

"nossa isso é lindo." April disse maravilhada com tudo que estava vendo.

"que bom que gostou, eu me esforcei muito." Ele disse a puxando para a mesa. Ela ficou em silencio por um momento e ele pensou que tinha algo errado.

"esta todo bem, april?" ele perguntou preocupado. Ela piscou saindo de seus pensamentos.

"sim, eu estou ótima." Ela respondeu logo a empregada de Stephen trouxe a comida. O jantar foi muito tranquilo eles conversaram e flertaram.

Quando terminaram de jantar Stephen convidou April pra tomar uma bebida surpreendentemente ele não queria que ela fosse embora.

Eles foram pra sala de estar April se sentou no sofá enquanto Stephen estava preparando as bebidas.

"o que você quer?" Stephen perguntou do bar no canto da sala.

Ele gostava muito de beber então fez um bar só seu.

"vinho, por favor." Ela responde com um sorriso.

"ok, vinho." Stephen diz pegando uma garrafa de vinho do armário ele derrama um pouco em uma taça e uma garrafa de cerveja pra ele. Stephen se sentou ao lado de April e entregou-lhe a taça de vinho com um sorriso sedutor.

"Stephen, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?" ela perguntou olhando nos olhos.

"claro." ele responde olhando de volta nos olhos dela.

"por que me convidou pra jantar?" April perguntou já não sorrindo mais.

"Bem eu estava esperando você ficar solteira." Ele disse rindo, mas parou quando viu que ela não estava sorrindo e percebeu que ela queria a verdade.

"você é uma garota muito legal, divertida, talentosa, bonita e eu gosto muito de você." Stephen disse olhando pra ela.

"eu também gosto de você, muito." Ela respondeu sorrindo eles ficaram em um silencio desconfortante ate que Stephen falou.

"quer conhecer a casa?" ele perguntou com cautela. Ela sorriu e assentiu.

Stephen a levou pela casa mostrando tudo, quando chegou no andar de cima mostrou tudo também o quarto de hospedes e enfim seu quarto.

"e o último mais não menos importante, meu quarto." Stephen disse abrindo a porta pra que ela pudesse entrar. Ela ficou surpresa com que viu era sofisticado e bonito.

"Uau é lindo, esta me surpreendendo muito hoje senhor farrelly." April disse sorrindo quando ela entrou mais no quarto. Stephen passou pro ela e se sentou na cama bem relaxado.

"serio,pensou que meu quarto era uma bagunça?" Stephen perguntou rindo levemente e levantando as sobrancelhas.

"não, não é isso só que eu nunca imaginei ser assim." Ela disse. April se preocupou em ter ofendido ele, mas logo sorriu percebendo que ele não se ofendeu.

"calma esta tudo bem." ele disse se inclinando um pouco pra frente o que fez ficar a poucos centímetros dela. Ele a olhou nos olhos e se aproximou mais até que eles estavam praticamente nariz com nariz April engoliu um nó na garganta. Ele estava muito perto, perto demais de repente Stephen se lançou pra ele e a agarrou e começou a devastar sua boca.

Ele enfiou a língua na boca dela e sua mão agarrou em seu cabelo enquanto a outra estava em volta de sua cintura. Ele segurou com força contra seu corpo sua ereção endurecida foi crescendo entre eles.

"eu quero você." Stephen disse quando ele se afastou de olhou pra ela com antecipação.

"sim." Os olhos dela estavam brilhando e o rosto corando.

Ele não perdeu tempo e a levou até a cama. Uma vez que ela estava na cama, ele se juntou a ela, arrancando os sapatos fora antes que seu corpo forçou o dela de volta contra o colchão. Ele mais uma vez reivindicou seus lábios, seu corpo esfregando contra o dela, a língua de afluência para saborear cada centímetro dela.

Ela podia sentir uma de suas mãos sendo enterrado profundamente em seu cabelo. A outra estava segurando seu lado antes de fazer seu caminho até seu seio através do material do vestido.

April gemeu com a sensação de sua mão sobre ela, seu mamilo começando imediatamente a endureceu.

Ouviu-a gemer e parecia ir como um tiro direto para sua virilha, que endureceu ainda mais. Ele á queria nua. Agora.

Stephen sentou instantaneamente, trazendo April com ele. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele virou-a, as mãos indo para o zíper na parte de trás do vestido. Ele tomou posse de seu vestido e puxando-o sobre sua cabeça. O vestido caiu no chão esquecido enquanto suas mãos se aproximaram e seguraram os seios.

April engasgou com a sensação de suas mãos grandes e quentes sobre ela. Os mamilos endureceram ainda mais contra as palmas das mãos. Stephen gemeu, maravilhado com a sedosa pele.

Ele continuou a joelhado e acariciar seus seios enquanto ele tirou seu cabelo fora de seu ombro antes que seus lábios capturaram a pele lá. Os olhos de April se fecharam e ela inclinou cabeça para o lado, dando-lhe melhor acesso. Sensações foram batendo nela em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, quase esmagando ela.

Ela podia sentir as mãos e os dedos brincando com seus mamilos. Podia sentir seus lábios, dentes e língua no ombro e pescoço.

Isso causou o estômago a se agitar, os sentimentos aquecendo seu corpo, particularmente o ápice de suas coxas. Os olhos da diva se abril quando ela sentiu seu corpo começar a tremer.

Ele agarrou seus quadris e mais ou menos a virou, levantando-a ligeiramente enquanto sua boca se fechou sobre um mamilo.

Avidamente ele chupou o mamilo antes beliscando com os dentes. April engasgou novamente, suas mãos apertadas em seus cabelos vermelhos. As sensações que estava sentindo subir dez vezes mais.

Stephen chupou seu mamilo avidamente antes de arrastar os lábios para o vale entre os seios, lambendo a pele lá.

Ele virou a cabeça e capturou o outro mamilo, April pensou que ia enlouquecer. Enquanto ele espalmada uma mão em suas costas, segurando-a no lugar, sua outra arrastou para baixo.

Nós dos dedos escovando através de seu estômago, os dedos deslizando para baixo a frente da calcinha de cetim. Ao sentir os dedos separando suas dobras e roçando seu cerne sensível April saltou. Ele a acalmou e resmungou contra sua pele, quando ele começou a acariciá-la.

A campeã choramingou, suas pernas se abriram quase por vontade própria para ele. Stephen podia sentir seu calor úmido e outro gemido saiu de seu peito. Ele continuou a acariciá-la, mas resistiu ao impulso de deslizar um dedo em seu canal quente e úmido.

Ele se afastou os olhos escuros e rosto tenso de desejo. Ele continuou a olhá-la com veemência por mais alguns momentos, antes de deita-la na cama. Ele tirou a calcinha, praticamente arrancando-a de seu corpo e depois se ajoelhou diante dela. Ele agarrou suas coxas, colocando-os em seus ombros enquanto ele enterrou-se contra o seu centro.

April gemeu, arqueando as costas contra a cama quando sentiu os lábios e a língua sobre ela. Ela tentou se aproximar. Stephen lavou-a a loucura, lambendo seus sucos. Ele nunca tinha provado nada tão doce antes.

Seus olhos arrastaram até seu rosto e ele a observava enquanto ele continuava a dar-lhe prazer. Ele podia ver escrito em seu rosto, não muito mais tempo agora. Sua respiração estava ficando mais rasa e seus olhos começaram a se fechar.

Queria pedir-lhe para mantê-los abertos e ele teria, se a sua boca não estava ocupado. Ela sentiu o aperto em seus quadris. Ele a provocou mais e mais.

Logo seu orgasmo a atingiu, fazendo com que a cabeça cair para trás, pescoço arqueado. Luzes brancas estouraram atrás de suas pálpebras fechadas como um sorriso luminoso quebrou em seu rosto. Stephen olhava, impressionado com a reação dela. Talvez fosse verdade o que suas amigas diziam sua língua é magica.

April continuou a tremer. Um suspiro escapou dela quando ela abriu os olhos e olhou para ele. Ela podia sentir sua ereção pressionando com impaciência contra ela e ela não podia deixar de aninhar contra ele em resposta. Stephen puxou pra trás estreitando os olhos com a luxúria.

O olhar dele arrastou pelo corpo dela, permitindo-lhe olhar o que ele queria por tanto tempo.

"Você é tão bonito." Ele murmurou em Gaélico.

Ele traçou o osso de seu quadril e percebeu como ela estremeceu. Ela seguiu seus movimentos com os olhos. Ele começou a sorrir. Ele se inclinou e capturou sua boca. O beijo foi tão perfeito. Era para reivindicar, o aviso pra o que ele tinha planejado fazer com ela.

April beijou de volta com fome, Suas mãos se agarraram a camisa dele. Foi ai que ela percebeu que ele ainda estava vestido.

A diva quebrou o beijo. Ele começou a puxa-la de volta pra ele, mas parou quando percebeu que ela estava puxando a camisa. Ele sorriu e saiu da cama. Ele tirou a camisa e o colete e jogou no chão. Ele tirou a calça jeans que também foi para chão e enfim a cueca. E lá estava ele lindamente nu na frente dela.

Ele viu o brilho nos olhos dela e não pode deixar de sorrir.

April deixou seus olhos passarem por seu corpo, seus olhos brilharam mais quando passaram por seu peito bem definido, pele polvilhada com sardas, os ombros largos, seus bíceps enormes. O abdômen bem construído. Quando seus olhos seguram a trilha para baixo de seu corpo ele viu seu pênis, seus olhos de arregalaram e preocupação tomou conta dela. Ele era grande, muito grande.

"esta tudo bem?" ele perguntou quando voltou para cama ao lado dela.

"sim, só não estou acostumada com isso." Ela disse e olhou para seu pênis de novo.

"eu prometo que vou ser gentil." Ele disse e ela assentiu.

Ele se aproximou, com as mãos em volta e pairou sobre ela. Ele a puxou para ele e pegou seus lábios nos dele em um beijo faminto. Ele se posicionou no meio de suas pernas e lentamente entrou nela. Ela imediatamente arqueou as costas contra ele. Ela sentiu uma pequena dor, mas logo foi substituída com prazer quando Stephen começou a se mover dentro e fora.

Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e aproveitou o prazer que tomou conta de seu corpo.

Stephen pegou uma das coxas dela e abril mais. April começou a ofegar quando sentou a mão dele em seu clitóris. Ele começou a pegar o ritmo e ir mais rápido e acariciando seu clitóris. Logo ela começou a gemer alto e mais alto ele poderia dizer que se os empregados estivessem na casa eles teriam ouvido com clareza.

De repente, April sentiu seu orgasmo chegando. Seu orgasmo bateu com força e ela mais uma vez arqueou as costas.

Stephen bombeou mais algumas vezes nela e logo chegou a seu orgasmo. Sua mente estava gritando quando ela tirou dela e se deitou ao lado dela.

"uau isso foi incrível." Ele disse ofegando e April assentiu não confiando em si para falar.

Depois de recuperar o folego April se virou pra ele.

"então, o que isso significa?" ela perguntou olhando pra ele.

"não sei, que tal nós deixar a vida levar e ai a gente vê." Ele disse olhando pra ela e levantando ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"sabe, eu sempre fui curioso sobre como você consegue namorando tão rápido." Stephen disse quando ela se sentou na cama.

"quer saber de verdade?" ela perguntou quando focou de pé em cima dele e lentamente se abaixou em seu colo gemendo no atrito de suas virilhas. Ele assentiu e seguiu seus movimentos com os olhos.

April se acomodou em seu colo e colocou as mãos em seus ombros largos lentamente aproximou a boca do ouvido de Stephen.

"eles dizem que minha boca é o céu. Você quer ir para o céu Stephen?" ela perguntou com a voz sexy, o que fez ele ficar mais duro e acenar com a cabeça ferozmente. Ela sorriu e eles compartilharam um beijo com fome e outras coisa.

*******************************************************espero que tenham gostado, não sou muito boa em escrever cenas de sexo então peguem leve comigo.

Comentários por favor.


End file.
